Mobs
'''Mobs '''are living game entities that are affected by physics and Player interaction. They are divided into various categories, such as Utility, Passive, Neutral, Hostile, Boss, Unused, Unimplemented, and Removed. Overview Most mobs are useful in some way to the player: Hostile and Boss Mobs often drop useful items, along with Experience Points when killed; Utility Mobs can protect players and villagers from Hostile Mobs, with the exception of Creepers (The downside being that they will sometimes attack Passive or Neutral Mobs too); Neutral and Passive Mobs can sometimes be tamed, other Passive Mobs can give beneficial items to players, given that they have the right tool (For example, Wool or Milk), and like utility mobs, Tamable mobs can protect the player from hostile mobs. Mob Types Utility Utility Mobs are Mobs that are created by players and will attack other mobs. Utility mobs usually attack Hostile mobs, but can sometimes also attack Neutral Mobs, Passive Mobs, or the player if provoked. A notable exception is the Wither, which attacks all mobs except for undead mobs. Passive Passive Mobs are Mobs that are harmless to players, and will run away if attacked. (Except for tiny Slimes which will attempt to attack the player, but will deal no damage) Neutral Neutral Mobs are mobs that will attack the player, but only when provoked. However, they can sometimes attack other mobs as well. Hostile Hostile Mobs are mobs that will attack the player when he/she gets within a certain range of them. Most hostile mobs will attack when the player gets within 16 blocks of them without any obstructions, except for spiders, which could see through obstructions before P.C. Version 1.8, and ghasts, which can detect the player from 100 blocks away. Boss Boss Mobs are special types of Hostile Mobs that have more health than most hostile mobs, a larger detection range, and have a Health Bar and name displayed at the top of any nearby player's screen, if the player gets within range of them. Unused Unused Mobs are Mobs that exist in the Minecraft source code, but cannot be spawned in default survival without the use of commands. Unimplemented Unimplemented Mobs are Mobs that do not exist within Minecraft, but may have been planned for a past update. Removed Removed mobs no longer exist in modern Minecraft, but can be visited in older versions. Gallery See here Trivia *Out of all mobs in the game, there are only three mobs that can spawn in water: the squid, the Guardian, and the Elder Guardian. *Mobs can be spawned using spawn eggs, except for Iron Golems, Snow Golems and Withers, which are spawned by the player building them in-game from specific blocks. Also unspawnable by spawn eggs are the enderdragon (which can only be spawned using commands, or through the use of Ender Crystals), the wither skeleton (unless a skeleton spawn egg is used in the Nether, where it has a 75% chance to spawn a wither skeleton instead of a normal skeleton), elder guardians and Giants (Much like the Ender Dragon, those mobs can only be spawned using commands). *Hostile mobs can usually sense the player from 16 blocks away, this being the Agro radius. However, ghasts and Boss mobs can have a greater Agro radius. *Most mob sounds can be heard from 16 blocks away. However, the Enderdragon sounds travels for 50 blocks, and the Ghast can be heard from up to 100 blocks away. *Due to a bug, the Guardian's laser attack can also be heard from 100 blocks away. *If you put any mob on a single block that is 6 blocks high, it won't move at all (unless it's a ghast or blaze, which can fly). *If you rename a spawn egg or name a mob "Dinnerbone" or "Grumm" using a Name Tag, the mob will flip upside-down (with the exception of the Ender Dragon, and players, since they can't be named). *The mob Zombie Horse is not added yet to the game, but according to Notch, it will be either rideable, neutral, or hostile. It will also survive daylight. *The bat is the only passive mob in the game which can fly. All other flying mobs, which are the blaze, wither, ghast, and the Ender Dragon, are hostile to the player. *If you name a sheep "jeb_", it will randomly alternate between all 16 wool colors In the game. Shearing the sheep will still drop the sheep's true wool color. For example, if the player names a red sheep "jeb_", the sheep will still drop red wool when sheared, even if it's sheared while it appears to be blue. *If you name a Rabbit "Toast", then it will have a special fur texture, dedicated to the dead rabbit of a Mojang administrator named Toast. *If lightning hits a Pig, it will turn into a Zombie Pigman. If it hits a Creeper, it will turn into a Charged Creeper. If it hits a Villager, it will turn into a Witch. If it hits a horse, then it will turn into a "skeleton trap horse" with a skeleton riding on its back. Gallery Mobs/Gallery * Category:Environment Category:Entity